Nightmare Mode
Nightmare Mode is a set of random challenges added in that increase a mission's difficulty. Mission nodes under the effects of Nightmare Mode have a scarlet highlight and a white swirl icon above the node's name. You can only see and select Nightmare Mode missions on a planet once you have completed all the missions on that planet. The game randomly selects missions for Nightmare Mode from any planet except Mercury. In addition, the Councilor Vay Hek boss fight on Oro, Earth almost always has Nightmare Mode available and you can access Nightmare Mode Trials by building a Nightmare Mode Trial key. As a reward for accepting the challenge, completing the mission will result in a special prize of a Rare Nightmare mod with dual effects. Mechanics To unlock Nightmare mode, one must complete all of the missions on the planet. You cannot start a Nightmare mode mission if your Mastery Rank is 0. From onwards you may choose whether to run the mission in Nightmare Mode or not. If some of the players in given cell do not have Nightmare Mode unlocked, only those with it unlocked should select Nightmare Mode or else the mission will start normally. The rewards for this mode are randomized, so a player can complete the same mission repeatedly for a different reward. Beginning in , eligible Alert missions have a 5% chance to become Nightmare Alert missions. Upon successful completion of the alert, players are awarded a specified Nightmare mod. However, the No Shields modifier is always one of the selected modifiers (unless the mission type is a hijack, shields are needed in order to make the convoy move). Challenges All Nightmare Mode enemies are significantly increased in level and will have 3 times the damage output, and in some cases are replaced with more dangerous versions. For example, instead of spawning Grineer Lancers, the map may spawn more Elite Lancers in their place. In Nightmare mode, lockers won't drop ammo but enemies still will. Environmental Hazards can also appear as usual. Up to two of the following challenges may occur per mission, and each modifier has an equal chance of being selected: Mission Rewards Possible rewards on completion include: |-| PC = Notes *It is possible for a nightmare mode mission to not actually have any nightmare mode mission modifiers, but instead, a Death Mark modifier will take its place. If no mission modifier is visible at the start or apparently active during the mission, the player can be sure that a Death Mark will appear during the mission. *Certain mission types that can go indefinitely in normal missions will require players to last a set duration before they are allowed to extract or otherwise complete the mission; **Nightmare Defense missions require players to finish 10 waves to complete the mission. **Nightmare Survival missions require players to survive 10 minutes to complete the mission. **Nightmare Interception missions require players to finish two rounds to complete the mission. **Nightmare Excavation missions require players to gather at least 500 units of Cryotic to complete the mission. Trivia *At the time of Nightmare Mode's introduction there was a No Minimap modifier that also removed the objective indicator. This was removed in following player complaints. * added the No Shields modifier to the Energy Drain modifier, as well as reducing the chance of getting the combined modifier. simply split the modifiers altogether. * added the mod rewards from the Arid Fear Event (Shred, Vigor and Lethal Torrent) in Nightmare Mode's reward pool. *There seems to be an increased drop chance of resources, mods and other pickups. Users report finding many more mods than usual on missions. Bugs *Host Migration will sometimes revert the mission to a normal state, removing all modifiers and resetting enemy levels to the mission's original range. Nightmare mods will still be rewarded however. *The Health Vampire and Timer modifiers will take effect as soon as the mission begins, i.e. as soon as the beginning cutscene starts. Media Warframe Solo Nightmare Mode GamesWise Warframe What is NIGHTMARE MODE? Warframe How To Get Nightmare Missions Patch History *Nightmare Missions are now back in the Starchart but with a few twists: **Each Planet will have 1 Nightmare node that changes every 8 hours (all respective Planet nodes must be completed before that Nightmare node becomes available). **Mercury, The Void, and Lua are now included in Nightmare node eligibility. **These Nightmare nodes are not replayable, and the Nightmare will be cleared for that Planet for 8 hours until the next one appears. **Failing to effectively hack panels will now result in a zap and tougher enemies will spawn when you set off alarms- good luck! *New Nightmare Mods are now available through Nightmare missions! *Nightmare missions temporarily removed. Nightmare Alerts still occur. }} See also *Nightmare Mode Mods Table Category:Missions Category:Update 9 Category:Mechanics